


Simple Needs

by reeby10



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves-centric, Difficult Pregnancy, F/M, Het Mpreg, MPreg Flash Exchange Treats, Pregnant Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Strong man is surprised by how uncomfortable pregnancy is for him, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Pregnancy's not entirely glamorous for Diego.





	Simple Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



If Diego had thought about what it would be like to be pregnant, he wouldn’t have thought it would be like this. He wouldn’t have thought that his feet would swell so much he could barely walk, that his back would ache no matter what position he lay in, that his favorite foods would have him vomiting in the bathroom for hours on end.

But he hadn’t thought about it. Hadn’t planned it.

Not that he minded that Grace had decided they needed a baby, exactly, he just wished… Well, he wished being pregnant wasn’t so ridiculously uncomfortable all the time. The only silver lining he could find was that his sex drive was way up. He’d never been a slacker before, but he was quite enjoying having a ready made excuse to drag Grace to bed.

Grace, of course, was wonderful about it. It was her fault in the end anyway, since she was the one who had knocked him up, but she was happy to indulge him in a quick fuck anytime he asked. Or to massage his feet or get a heat pack for his back or hold his hair while he was sick. They were the kinds of things she’d always done for him, or would have done for him if he’d needed her to, but it meant something else now.

It really just made an uncomfortable pregnancy all that much better. He might even consider another expansion to their family later, since Grace seemed so determined to fill the house with children again.

 _But_ , Diego thought as the smell of breakfast hit him and sent him running for the bathroom again, _only maybe_.

He’d require a bit more convincing before that decision was made. Preferably in the form of foot rubs and blow jobs. He was a simple guy with simple needs, after all.


End file.
